<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Time by NightValeian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118465">Out of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian'>NightValeian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Cliffhangers, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:32:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley knew that falling in love with a vampire would have consequences. </p>
<p>He didn't think bleeding out in an alley would be one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I take writing prompts and this time the prompt was 'Running Out of Time'.</p>
<p>I tagged it for character death because of the open ending, but there is no officially stated death in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...ay with me...please, just stay with me..." </p>
<p>Crowley was being held, cradled delicately against something firm, something that surrounded him with warmth–yet a creeping cold was slowly overtaking him, leaching through his very veins. He vaguely remembered he should be shivering–that's what humans do when they're cold, proof that their bodies are working properly, so why wasn't...wet? Why were his clothes wet? Why couldn't he just remember…? </p>
<p>"Anthony? Anthony, my darling, my love, please open your eyes." Ah, someone was holding him, and now they were...pleading to him? </p>
<p>The voice sounded so broken, but Crowley was just so tired, the effort not to drift into unconsciousness draining what little reserves of energy he had left. But something in his gut told him he had to try, had to open his eyes for this voice, had to do anything in his limited power to soothe the pain laced in their cries. </p>
<p>It took a few moments, but he finally managed to force his eyes open, finding himself staring blurily at a face full of distress, glossed eyes full of unshed tears and normally pallid skin somehow taking on an even greyer tone.</p>
<p>"...Zira....phale...?" </p>
<p>Aziraphale let out a sob and the arm cradling him only held him tighter. It was then that he registered a pressure on his stomach and when it pressed down, it sent a spike of pain through his body, causing him to whimper and come a little more into awareness.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, darling, I'm so sorry." Aziraphale rambled, face streaked and dirty with tears. "I need you to stay awake. Please stay awake." </p>
<p>How could he expect him to stay awake? He was so tired, but he found himself fixated on the other's face with wonder. </p>
<p>He didn't know vampires could cry.</p>
<p>"Zira...?"</p>
<p>Why was Aziraphale crying? He'd never done that before. Crowley found himself lifting a shaky hand, one that felt as if it were filled with lead, to tenderly brush the other's cheek, collecting the tears on his fingertips. </p>
<p>"I'm alright, my love. I promise." Aziraphale reassured him, smile shaky, seeing the concern in his eyes. "Look at you, worried over me when you're the one who's hurt."</p>
<p>Ah, so that was the pain he was feeling. He remembered now.</p>
<p>There’d been a vampire hunter, one who’d cornered him and demanded to know where Aziraphale had hidden himself away, but Crowley told him to simply go fuck himself and was rewarded with a knife to the stomach. </p>
<p>He couldn’t remember anything else, much less when Aziraphale had arrived and where the hunter had gone, but all he could really focus on was the pain and how cold he was in Aziraphale’s arms.</p>
<p>Was he dying? </p>
<p>"No, no, of course not. You're going to be fine." Aziraphale said quickly and Crowley blinked slowly. He must have spoken out loud without realizing. "Don’t you fret, my love. I’ll find someone who can help you.” </p>
<p>Anthony Crowley wasn't an idiot and frankly, neither was his six thousand year old companion. They both knew what was happening. </p>
<p>Anthony Crowley was dying.</p>
<p>“N-No...time…” </p>
<p>“Anthony, don’t be ridiculous. I have to be able to do something.”</p>
<p>“S-Stay...Stay with m-me…”</p>
<p>“Anthony--”</p>
<p>“P-Please…”</p>
<p>It was so hard, so terribly hard to keep his eyes open, but he was suddenly too afraid to let them close because who knew if he would be able to open them again. He didn't want to die, didn't want to die and leave Aziraphale alone like so many others had, but they'd discussed this before. </p>
<p>Aziraphale had always been hesitant to approach the topic of changing humans into vampires because he'd always been afraid of what might follow. Resentment, anger, regret; he didn't want to bring someone over to the immortal side and suffer through what he had. </p>
<p>"It's a long lonely existence, my dear one.” Aziraphale had told him once. "I could never force that upon someone else."</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be forcing me if I asked you for it." Crowley had replied. "It wouldn't be so lonely if you had someone to share it with."</p>
<p>“You are not the first person to tell me this.” Aziraphale said with a wistful smile. “But as I’ve said, I have never turned anyone. It’s...It’s simply something I could never bring myself to do.” </p>
<p>“Then I won’t ask it of you.” Crowley said decisively. “It’s alright, Aziraphale. I understand.”</p>
<p>Crowley had wanted to argue, he’d wanted to beg Aziraphale to reconsider, but he’d seen real fear in the vampire’s eyes and had decided against it.  </p>
<p>Now? He wished he had the nerve to ask Aziraphale to let him live, let him stay for just a little longer. </p>
<p>"My...angel..." Crowley murmured affectionately, finger still stroking lazily against his cheek. "S'okay..."  </p>
<p>"It's not okay. Y-You wouldn't even be in this position if not for me." Aziraphale sobbed, pressing cool lips to the fingers touching his face. "I-I didn't want--" </p>
<p>"Shh..." Crowley said softly, fingers stalling as he briefly lost himself and only felt himself come back when the hand on his stomach grabbed his falling hand instead "Zira...s'okay...s'okay..." </p>
<p>Aziraphale was afraid to turn him, even now as he lay dying, and that was just okay. If he could die in his arms, then that would be the greatest gift he could give him in his last moments. </p>
<p>"I-I don't know what to do...T-This should be your choice, but I--" Aziraphale swallowed and Crowley’s vision began to darken, his fingers weakly squeezing the vampire's. "Oh, my love, I wish I could have protected you from this. I wish you’d had more time to live a normal life. I wish we had more time--" </p>
<p>Anthony Crowley was dying in the arms of a vampire, a vampire he loved more than he had ever loved anyone. Did Aziraphale know how much he loved him? Had he told him enough?</p>
<p>He just wanted to tell him again, because he was running out of time. </p>
<p>"An...gel...?"  Aziraphale stopped his rambling and looked down again at the human in his arms, took in the faint smile and the bleary eyes.  "L-Love...you..." </p>
<p>“Don’t. Don’t say goodbye to me.” Aziraphale choked out. “Don’t you dare, Anthony Crowley. Don’t say goodbye.”</p>
<p>"Love you...S'okay..."</p>
<p>Crowley's eyes closed at last and his head fell to the side, resting against Aziraphale’s chest. He felt water hitting his face and vaguely, he wondered when it had started raining.</p>
<p>“A-Anthony?”</p>
<p>God, he was just so tired. He just wanted to close them for a moment, just wanted to sleep. </p>
<p>Just for a minute. </p>
<p>“No...No..!” </p>
<p>The last thing he heard was Aziraphale calling his name, hands that had been cradling him so close were now shaking him urgently and then…</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry :( </p>
<p>Anyway, I wrote this a while back and never posted it, but hey, what better day to do it then the 30th anniversary of the book? </p>
<p>Comments are, as always, appreciated.</p>
<p>You can find me on <a href="https://mollymauk-teakwood.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/abardknocklife?s=09">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>